baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Sheckard
Samuel James Tilden "Jimmy" Sheckard (November 23, 1878 - January 15, 1947) was an American left fielder and left-handed leadoff hitter in Major League Baseball who played for the Brooklyn Bridegrooms/Superbas (1897–98, 1900–01, 1902–05), Baltimore Orioles (NL) (1899), Baltimore Orioles (AL) (1902), Chicago Cubs (1906–12), St. Louis Cardinals (1913) and Cincinnati Reds (1913). Sheckard was born in Chanceford Township, York County, Pennsylvania. He enjoyed a great 1901 season with the Superbas, hitting .353 with 11 home runs and 104 runs batted in, and leading the league with 19 triples and a .536 slugging average. In that season Sheckard became the first and so far only player to hit inside the park grand slams in two consecutive games. With Baltimore in 1899, Sheckard led the league with 77 stolen bases. He played in four World Series with the Cubs, winning championships in 1907 and 1908; and he led the league in 1911 with 121 runs and 147 walks – a major league record until broken by Babe Ruth in 1920, and still a team record. Sheckard was also the first man to lead the league in homers and steals in the same season (1903). Ty Cobb (1909) and Chuck Klein (1932) are the only other players to do so in the majors. Sheckard was also an excellent outfielder. He holds the all time single season major league record for double plays at two separate positions. His 12 double plays as a left fielder in 1911 for the Cubs is 2 more than any other left fielder in history. And in 1899, while playing for the Baltimore Orioles, Sheckard played right field and set the record for double plays by a right fielder with 14. See related article on All Time Double play leaders. In his 17-year career, Sheckard hit .274, with 56 home runs, 813 RBI, 1296 runs, 354 doubles, 136 triples, and 465 stolen bases in 2122 games played. Jimmy Sheckard died at age 68 in Lancaster, Pennsylvania from injuries suffered when he was hit by a car while walking to work along a highway. Highlights * Twice led league in stolen bases (1899, 1903) * Led league in home runs (1903) * Led league in runs (1911) * Led league in triples (1901) * Led league times on base (1911) See also * List of major league players with 2,000 hits * List of Major League Baseball players with 100 triples * List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 runs * List of Major League Baseball home run champions * List of Major League Baseball runs scored champions * List of Major League Baseball stolen base champions * List of Major League Baseball triples champions * List of Major League Baseball leaders in career stolen bases * List of All Time Single Season Double Play Leaders by Position External links * * Baseball Library *The Deadball Era *SABR Biography of Sheckard *BaseballLibrary.com Category:1878 births Category:1947 deaths Category:1907 Chicago Cubs World Series Championship Team Category:1908 Chicago Cubs World Series Championship Team Category:National League stolen base champions Category:Players from Pennsylvania Category:19th-century players Category:Major League Baseball left fielders Category:Brooklyn Bridegrooms players Category:Baltimore Orioles (1901–1902) players Category:Brooklyn Superbas players Category:Chicago Cubs players Category:St. Louis Cardinals players Category:Cincinnati Reds players Category:National League home run champions Category:Minor league baseball managers Category:Cleveland Bearcats players Category:Managers Category:Players